Sadame
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: ¿Cuál era el deseo de Clow?, ¿y cuál será el de Yuuko?, ¿se cumplirá lo que soñaron por siempre... [YuukoClow] SPOILERS TC 161


**Disclaimer: **"xxxHOLIC" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**ARASHI ARISUGAWA KISHUU.**

"**SADAME".**

**Capítulo único: "… Lo que el destino nos negó".**

-Yuuko-san¡ya llegué!- gritó desde la entrada de la casa el joven Watanuki.

Maru y Moro fueron las únicas en salir a su encuentro, tomadas de la mano.

-¿Y Yuuko-san¿acaso salió?- preguntó el que fue _destinado _a sellar el futuro.

Las gemelas se miraron seriamente entre ellas, bajando la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-La ama nos ha dicho que debemos cruzar el kekkai (1) de la tienda…- habló Moro, apretando fuertemente la mano pequeña de su hermana.

-Pero… si ustedes…- quiso hablar el estudiante, siendo interrumpido por la otra niña.

-Desapareceremos… pero la ama nos lo ha pedido; ella dice que el _destino _así lo manda- agregó Maru, gimoteando.

Kimihiro miró extrañado a esos seres sin alma preguntándose ¿qué habría pasado para que la bruja les pidiera eso siendo que eran sus propias creaciones?.

-Aguarden aquí; iré a hablar con ella. ¡No se muevan!- les ordenó a la vez que se echaba a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la habitación de su jefa.

Al doblar por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, casi resbaló, pero, afirmándose de la esquina; siguió su camino. Divisó al final del pasillo la pared de papel decorado con las clásicas mariposas negras de Yuuko: estaba medio abierto. Como de costumbre, una leve voluta de humo salía del lugar.

Tocó antes de entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que descorrió el biombo, recibiendo como bofetada, el humo de la pipa de Ichihara.

Ella, estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana que separaba su habitación de uno de los pequeños balcones de la mansión. Traía puesto un kimono negro con mariposas y rosas blancas como decorativo. Su vestimenta le quedaba suelta, descubriendo su hombro izquierdo y parte de su escote. La pipa entraba y salía de sus labios color carmesí intenso una y otra vez.

La mujer sabia perfectamente de la presencia de su empleado en su habitación, pero no le importaba.

-El _destino_- escapó de sus labios en un instante en que dejaba de fumar.

Miraba como absorta el sol que estaba comenzando a declinar en un fino atardecer más allá de los lindes de su negocio.

Kimihiro contempló a la realizadora de deseos analíticamente por unos instantes, desviando su azulada vista por toda la habitación, buscado si habría alguna botella de licor cerca, pensando que la bruja podría estar ebria. Pero recordó que, conociéndola como había llegado a conocerla, cuando hablaba tan secretamente era cuando más sobria estaba.

-Yuuko-san¿estás bien?- se atrevió a peguntarle su trabajador.

La mujer se tomó su tiempo para responderle sin dejar de observar hacia la distancia que se teñía de naranjas y lilas. Mirándola bien, parecía más pálida de lo normal y hasta un poco enferma.

Watanuki se preocupó al verla así. A pesar de que su vestido era lindo, no llevaba ninguna joya o accesorio adicional como acostumbraba, y su pelo caía suelo a mechones por su espalda. También unas ojeras decoraban la parte inferior de sus ojos levemente enrojecidos; como si no hubiese dormido en días o hubiese estado llorando. Ninguna de las dos opciones pareció la indicada para el joven, por lo que las disipó al instante de su mente.

Cuando se sintió preparada- ya que no había tenido una buena noche y no quería que el chico le preguntara acerca de eso-, Yuuko dibujó su sarcástica sonrisa de siempre para encararlo.

-El _futuro _ya se cumplió como esperábamos, y tú _deseo _ya ha sido cumplido¿no es cierto, Watanuki-kun?.

Cuando le habló, mantuvo su postura sentada en el marco, sólo limitándose a girar un poco su rostro para que sus ojos ambarinos pudiesen fijarse en su interlocutor.

El muchacho se sorprendió aún más al verla casi de frente; parecía como… perdida, pero disimuló su deducción bajando la cabeza.

-Es verdad; ya no veo a las sombras y monstruos que me persiguen, aún cuando Doumeki no esté conmigo.

Desde hacía dos días que toda presencia extraña y paranormal no lo atormentaba de ninguna forma, sintiendo que ahora era casi incapaz de sentir siquiera a alguna de ellas.

-Y cumpliste tu rol de proteger el alma de la princesa Sakura mientras estuvo en le mundo de los sueños; salvándola de Syaoran-R…

Watanuki abrió los ojos cuando Yuuko le dijo eso. Los recuerdos de esa experiencia tan dolorosa y de enterarse tan repentinamente de que él estaba _destinado _a resguardar la última esperanza del _futuro_ todavía estaban vívidas en sus recuerdos, aunque ya hubiese pasado algunos días de eso. Pero era imposible olvidar algo así: su enfrentamiento contra Syaoran-R, el enterarse de los labios de ese chico que Himawari-chan había sido usada como señuelo (2) para capturarlo a él también y someterlo para que no ayudase a la bruja era algo que apenas podía comprender y soportar.

Yuuko, poco después de que él volviese del Mundo de los Sueños, se había atrevido a confesarle todo: que ella y Clow habían planeado "captar" ciertas piezas necesarias para desbaratar el plan de dominio total del poder para viajar entre las múltiples dimensiones y dominar a todos los seres humanos que Wan Reed había puesto en marcha. Esto obviamente lo molestó y no trabajó para la bruja casi por dos semanas, pero tuvo que regresar a su tienda ya que seguía viendo esos atroces seres que le perseguían. Desde eso, habían pasado casi dos meses, y tan sólo hacía dos semanas atrás que todas las visiones que tenía se habían esfumado casi por arte de magia, o mejor dicho; por el arte de su _deseo_. Pero Watanuki seguía yendo a la tienda para atenderla sólo porque- sin decírselo nunca a la mujer-; en el fondo, le agradaba su compañía y el que ella le hubiese enseñado la mayor lección de su vida: el saber que nada ocurre por azar.

Apartando sus recuerdos para después, el joven centró su mirada en la otra persona que ocupaba la habitación. No se había percatado que ella se había puesto de pie, arrastrando la cola de su largo kimono oscuro y que ahora estaba plantada frente a él, con la mirada sumamente seria y una expresión altiva en su rostro.

Ichihara miraba al muchacho desde su altura con detenimiento. Desde el primer día en que lo vio entrar a su tienda; le había recordado a alguien. Tomó delicadamente el rostro juvenil con la punta de sus dedos rozándole la barbilla con suavidad para examinarlo mejor. Definitivamente tenía un leve parecido a _esa _persona, aunque también eran diametralmente opuestos tanto en personalidad como en físico.

-Ese demonio de cuatro ojos (3)…- fue lo único que soltó, acercando sus labios hacia la cara levemente sonrosada de Kimihiro-. El muy desgraciado se atrevió a escoger a alguien parecido, pero a la vez; opuesto a él- el contacto se profundizó peligrosamente, pero a último minuto, casi tocando los labios del chico; la bruja retrocedió a alarmada.

Su conciencia- si es que la tenía- la golpeó, haciéndole ver que no podía cometer esa estupidez. Hacía días que estaba extraña y un poco distante de Watanuki, y tenía sus razones. El chico había cumplido con lo que el _destino _le tenía trazado y ya no había razón para seguir teniendo una relación con él. Pero también sabía que eso era una patraña: ella misma comprendía que una vez involucrada con alguien; la conexión no era fácil de romper… y mucho menos después de empezar a sentirse rodeada de recuerdos que escondía en lo profundo de sí misma… Recuerdos de ese astuto, pero fastidioso hombre de gafas que solía molestarla.

Fuera de sí; le gritó al joven que se marchase lejos de su vista, que ya todo estaba saldado entre ellos y que se llevase a las gemelas con él; pues ya no eran necesarias.

Él intentó hacerle entender lo que ocurriría si las pequeñas abandonaban esa dimensión ficticia en la que vivían, pero la mujer le contestó que no importaba.

-Esas pequeñas fueron creadas con un objetivo, al igual que las Mokonas; y deben desaparecer una vez finalizada su labor- dijo como defensa.

Watanuki quiso rebatirle de vuelta, pero no pudo; la bruja no se lo permitió sellando esos labios con dos dedos.

-Por favor, vete. Ya no tienes nada más que hacer en mi tienda. Ahora tengo otros negocios que atender y ¡no se debe hacer esperar al cliente!- su voz, de súbito, había recuperado esa chispa que tenía cada vez que iba a negociar algún deseo.

Empujó al muchacho hasta la salida de su pieza, alegando que debía vestirse porque sabía que quien la necesitase llegaría pronto.

-Pero Yuuko-san… ¿segura que estás bien?- le volvió a preguntar.

La mujer dejó de golpearle la espalda para que saliese y lo miró.

Le chico parecía no tener rastros ni conocimiento de que estuvieron a punto de besarse y ella consideró internamente que era mejor así. Le sonrió ampliamente y dispuso su mejor cara.

-Lo estoy, y creo que ahora me vendría bien un trago…

-¿Te traigo una cerveza?- a Watanuki no le extrañaba ya que esa mujer pensase tanto en la bebida.

La bruja bajó los parpados dejándolos apenas abiertos para mirar al costado derecho. ¡Ese chico no cambiaba!.

-No. Necesito algo más fuerte y además…- dejó de hablar porque en su mente escuchó una voz que le sopló unas palabras que casi apretaron su garganta con angustia-… _jamás estaré sola_… Creo que ha llegado la hora que nos digamos adiós, Kimihiro Watanuki.

-¿Eh?- las palabras lo sorprendieron.

¿Se _despedía_ de él?. ¿De verdad ya no tendría verla?... Por unos instantes en su interior un mini-Kimihiro bailó con alegría levantando pancartas con la consigna "Al fin libre", mas no duraron mucho. Como agua fría, retornó a la realidad cayendo en cuenta acerca de el significado de esas palabras… Se despedía de él… ¿para siempre?. Una espina le clavó los ojos, los cuales lagrimearon un poco. ¡Tantos momentos vividos al lado de esa mujer que sintió casi como la madre que perdió tan joven, y ahora ella se deshacía de el como un trapo viejo!.

-Vol… ¿volveré a verte?- su voz salió tartamudeando son poderlo contener.

-No, el _destino _dice que jamás volveremos a cruzarnos- contestó de inmediato Ichihara sin mirarlo-. Ahora, toma tu camino y _con suerte; estarás a salvo y tendrás éxito _(4)…

Kimihiro suspiró con tristeza verdadera y prefirió salir por su cuenta de esa habitación. No sabía bien porqué, pero el tener conocimiento de que ya no compartiría un poco de su tiempo con esa loca mujer desenfadada le causaba un dolor tan increíble; casi comparado con el que sintió al quedar huérfano por culpa del _destino_.

Hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salió por la abertura de la habitación, cerrando lentamente. Extrañaría ese aroma tan característico de su pipa mimetizado con Sake o vino, o el licor que ella estuviese tomando.

Yuuko, en el interior de su alcoba, sonrió con pena tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios. Detestaba las despedidas y las cosas sentimentales, pero dejar marchar a ese chiquillo le había dolido profundamente porque sabía que el _destino _los había juntado por una razón, pero ellos se habían comenzado a apreciar más allá de lo que fueron capaces de reconocer.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado astuto, Clow. Lo escogiste a él porque se parecía un poco a ti¿no es verdad?... ¿creíste que te olvidaría tan fácil?.

Se giró para contemplar nuevamente el cielo desde su ventana, el que ya empezaba a ensombrecer. ¡Era el momento perfecto para un trago!.

Recobrando en parte su energía normal, salió de su habitación dando pequeño saltitos. Bajó la escalera que llevaba a la cocina de su mansión y, al entrar por la puerta; se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión, viendo delante de ella a un hombre alto y atractivo, de rasgos finos. Su cabello era largo tan sólo sujeto por una cinta casi al final de su largo, dejando caer pequeños mechones oscuros sobre la frente y las sienes. El ser se giró a mirarla, sonriendo ampliamente mientras un brillo se estampaba en sus ojos cubiertos por unas pequeñas gafas redondas.

-¡Clow!- salió como un gemido contenido desde su garganta.

¡Frente a ella estaba su antiguo camarada!... Momento, él estaba… muerto.

Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza golpeándosela con sus manos. No, ese era sólo su recuerdo, que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, entregándole esa sonrisa cálida y una sensación de paz que sólo el mago le había hecho sentir. Y lo supo; el momento que había esperado estaba por ocurrir…

Tan pronto como vio a Reed, este desapareció, mostrando la cocina que ocupaba el lugar original en el recinto. Carcajeando, se acercó a su refrigerador y sacó una botella de vino tinto. Con su poder invocó una copa y vertió el agridulce licor en su interior hasta la mitad de la capacidad.

Salió de la cocina con la botella bajo el brazo y la copa en la mano derecha, caminando de vuelta hacia las escaleras. Las subió y se encaminó hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada de su tienda-casa.

-Nadie vendrá más a pedirme que cumpla sus deseos…

Sabía que nadie la escucharía y era mejor así. Por ahora, necesitaba estar sola para terminar lo que alguna vez quedó pendiente en su corazón.

Sin estar al corriente, llegó al antejardín donde solían llegar las personas que encontraban su tienda. Esparcido por su amplitud estaba la mesita de terraza y el quitasol que usaba en los días de verano para refrescarse, la pequeña piscina que la ayudaba a amainar los calores cuando eran insoportables y la vegetación que daba un aspecto vivaz a su hogar. En el lado izquierdo, crecían pequeños matorrales y pasto, fijándose especialmente en un trozo.

_-Bienvenido- le habló cortésmente, aunque examinándolo de pies a cabeza-. Te esperaba… ¿cuál es tu deseo?._

_-Si el sueño no termina_…- _fue lo primero que le dijo, percatándose de que tal vez no lo entendería-. Disculpa, me llamo…_

_-Clow Reed; lo sé, estábamos predestinados a conocernos._

Vividamente empezaron a pasar ante sus ojos los primeros instantes en que se conocieron ellos, los destinados a forjar el _nuevo destino_.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de él fue que, atentamente, sólo se dedicara a mirar una porción de tierra que en esos años, apenas y contenía los primeros brotes de pasto que empezaban a nacer. Ese pasto era como el _destino_; algo que nace a cada instante, pero al mismo tiempo ya tiene un camino que seguir hasta el final.

El _destino_ es algo impredecible y voluble para aquellos que no poseen ningún poder de ver de antemano lo que va a ocurrir, mas para aquellos que poseen poderes, se devela de forma casi transparente, utilizándolos como juguetes a su merced; llegando a ser tan predecible y reiterativo como los resultados de una baraja de tarot.

Y ambos lo sabían. No era casualidad que el destino los juntase para trabajar en algo que les tomaría más tiempo de lo normal… porque ellos no eran normales en ningún aspecto de la vida. Ni él ni ella podían siquiera tener el pensamiento de compararse con el resto de los seres humanos, aunque a veces les asaltaba la duda y fingían ser como los demás, bebiendo y fumando para olvidar que en sus manos estaba el _destino_ de sus dimensiones y de cada ser viviente. Era demasiada responsabilidad aún para ambos, pero no podían evitarlo; estaba _predestinado _que eso ocurriese. Por eso, desde el primer día en que se encontraron; no quisieron rehuirse y aceptaron su labor, jurándose silenciosamente que no se abandonarían nunca.

Así, el tiempo empezó a correr entre ellos, sin mancillarlos físicamente. Y los dos se percataban a la perfección de eso, bromeándose cada vez que podían.

_-Y tú serás un viejo soso rodeado de nietos; sólo si logras encontrar una mujer que te soporte…- soltó Yuuko, carcajeando sonoramente._

_-Jaja. La única que está a mi nivel jamás aceptaría casarse conmigo, pero si acepta que la embriague- Clow se mordió el labio inferior al terminar de decir eso, conteniendo las ganas de reír._

_-Hmmm… volviste a ponerte cursi. Y si sigues así; no habrá mujer que te aguante..._

_-¿Y por qué tú lo haces?- quería probar el límite de paciencia de la mujer._

_-Porque prefiero beber gratis, aunque eso equivalga a tener que escucharte, a gastar dinero en licor. _

Casi podía palpar esos recuerdos, cuando se ponían a descansar después de horas escribiendo hechizos y preparando aleaciones especiales para la construcción de las cápsulas de las Mokonas. O cuando Clow la invitaba a comer su última invención culinaria, sorprendiéndola siempre- cosa que Yuuko jamás admitió.

-Ah…- gimoteó, entrado de vuelta a su casa.

En su interior nació el _deseo_ de ir hasta la habitación del tesoro; el lugar favorito de los dos. Allí, solían alcoholizarse sin parar, recostados en cojines mullidos que asemejaban a improvisados sillones. En esos momentos, cuando no trabajaban físicamente, se dedicaban a hablar de las mayores banalidades del mundo o simplemente a acompañarse. Era casi una costumbre tácita que Clow se recostará y Yuuko se tendiese sobre el, casi siempre a la altura de sus rodillas. Así, se pasaban horas contemplando en silencio el techo de madera vieja de esa habitación mientras el mago acariciaba dulcemente el largo cabello de su amiga. De vez en cuando, ella solía corresponder sus caricias subiendo hasta quedar cara a cara los dos, observándose como si fuesen lo más atractivo del mundo… Porque para el otro lo eran, aunque no lo confesasen abiertamente porque no podían; no debían desconcentrar sus fuerzas hasta terminar su _misión_. Pero eso no impedía que, a veces, sus límites invisibles fuesen vencidos por las ganas de acompañarse más allá de su trato oculto. A lo más que habían llegado fue a un abrazo que casi consumió la totalidad de la fuerza de voluntad que usaban para contenerse; obligándolos a separarse a regañadientes sin comentar nada al respecto.

¿Por qué?... Yuuko sabía de sobra la fama de mujeriego que Clow tenía- y que se sustentaba en bases fiables- y él sabía que ella no le perdonaría que le permitiese tener algo más profundo si eso sólo duraría una noche y terminaría en la cama de alguno de ellos. Pero si Reed- y en el fondo Ichihara, disimulándolo olímpicamente- quería llegar hasta esas instancias, era porque por única vez en su vida; _deseaba _tener algo estable y que reclamase su total y absoluta atención. Cosa que Yuuko ya tenía de por sí, dominándolo- sin saberlo- en casi todos los sentidos. En el caso de la bruja, no estaba dispuesta a tener que armarse de paciencia cada vez que le diera uno de los típicos arranques románticos a ese hombre de mirada azulada y penetrante…. Aunque, de forma muy lejana; aceptaría dejarse llevar por sus galanteos bajo algunas instancias específicas…

Pero el _destino _les deparaba otro final, del cual Clow fue el primero en tomar conocimiento, comunicándoselo a su compañera. Aún para personas como ellos, dotadas de grandes poderes sobre humanos y que llegaban a jugar imitando a dios; la muerte no les era esquiva. Conocían el ciclo constante de la renovación y las reencarnaciones, sabiendo que podrían conocerse en otras dimensiones, con otros cuerpos y otros nombres… pero eso a ellos no les importaba. Para ellos jamás existiría otra persona igual a su compañero y no podrían reemplazarse por mucho que buscaran, pues se habían escogido para compartir sus verdaderos Yos; al sacarse las máscaras y poder ser auténticos mientras estaban juntos. Ya fuese trabajando, fumando, tomando o tan sólo acompañándose.

La pregunta era ¿y qué vendría después?. Para el resto de la humanidad habría un _futuro_, por el cual Yuuko y Clow estaban dando lo mejor de sí para otorgarles libertad, pero ellos no tendrían ningún _después_… al menos Reed sabía que su tiempo era escaso y eso lo mantenía angustiado. Y Yuuko se percató de eso mucho antes de que él le confesara que sentía a la muerte muy próxima. No supo como reconfortarlo de mejor forma; sólo se limitó a abrazarlo, besarle la frente y recostarse sobre el pecho del hombre.

Cuando él partió- sin poder asistir al funeral, puesto que sus planes ya estaban en marcha y la pequeña princesa Sakura no podía conocerla hasta que fuese a su tienda junto con Syaoran-R-, desde la soledad de su tienda, ella le lloró por primera vez, maldiciéndolo en broma por abandonarla antes y jurando que en la otra vida ella cobraría todas esas travesuras que le hacía. Mas, dentro de sí, sólo permanecía el recuerdo de la única vez en que ambos se confesaron sus más profundos _deseos_ que en vida; los cuales nunca fueron concedidos…

-Creo que ahora podré cumplir tu _deseo_, Clow… y tú cumplir el mío- susurró perdidamente Yuuko, caminando lentamente por el corredor principal de su tienda.

Al fondo, todavía estaban los dos grandes cojines de seda roja a cada lado de una mesita baja y redonda de madera finamente tallada en forma de mariposa. Sobre ella, dos copitas con terminaciones en plata oscura estaban juntas, acompañando un alto frasco delgado que contenía Sake.

-El _deseo_ que _siempre _tuvimos y que el destino nos negó, que guardamos dentro de nosotros por el bien del futuro…- sus pasos era más rápidos a medida que lograba llegar a ese sector del local.

Cuando lo alcanzó, se tiró como peso muerto sobre el cojín izquierdo, golpeando con su antebrazo la pequeña mesa. Las copitas tiritaron y solo una se cayó. La que se mantuvo impertérrita de pie, junto con el Sake, fue ocupada por la mujer; llenándola hasta el tope son el líquido transparente, tirando contra la pared el vino y la copa que anteriormente usó.

Olisqueó el aroma agridulce de la bebida y tomó un sorbo.

-Maldito cuatro ojos¡jamás te perdonaré el que me hayas dejado sola!- le gritó a su trago cuando lo sacó de los labios.

Se sentía frustrada y dolida. Sabía que ya todo había acabado y pronto, el ciclo de la vida empezaría de nuevo, con o sin ella. Pero lo que no soportaba en verdad, era que ese mago hubiese muerto antes que ella. ¡Nunca pararían de competir, ni aún en la muerte!.

-Tú _deseo_…- siseó roncamente, agitando circularmente su copa-… era el mismo que el mío… ¿me lo cumplirás ahora?.

Su mirada se perdió buscando un objeto en específico. Se paró como pudo- no ayudándole mucho su estado etílico- revolviendo frenéticamente entre sus tesoros. Tiró al suelo varios rollos de pergamino ajados, diversos frascos con esencias en su interior¡hasta rompió el recipiente donde había dormido por años las Modokis!, pero sólo interrumpió su afán de búsqueda y destrucción cuando logró hallar lo necesitaba con ansias.

Era una caja negra sujeta con un listón blanco. Descorrió la cinta y la dejó caer a un costado. Arrancó la tapa desesperadamente, rompiendo el papel de seda que escondía lo que había dentro. Era una túnica blanca con un diseño oriental en el pecho y en los botones color celeste (5). La sacó con cuidado. Esa ropa…

Una nota cayó al sacar todo el contenido del paquete. Yuuko se agachó a recoger el papel, leyendo una fina caligrafía muy conocida para ella.

-"_Para que me recuerdes y puedas maldecirme y hacerme mal de ojo por siempre. Póntela el día en que te dignes a concederme mi deseo, ya que este es parte de mi pago. El resto; te lo daré cuando tengamos más tiempo para estar juntos, camarada. Te quiere mucho; tú fastidio, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos"._

La bruja no pudo evitar echarse a reír… ese tipo seguía siendo cursi hasta en los peores momentos…

-Bien, entonces supongo que falta que pague mi parte yo también¿no es cierto, indeseable?- gruñó afilando los ojos asesinamente.

Suspiró profundamente, colocándose la prenda. Abrochó los botones y se percató de que le quedaba exageradamente grande. Dio un pequeño gritito como pataleta, maldiciendo nuevamente.

Agarrando la túnica de sus bajos para no caerse, volvió al lugar donde estaba su trago y se lo sirvió completamente, excepto por una gota que pendía del borde redondeado de la copa.

-Mí _deseo_… y tú _deseo_ siempre fueron _uno_… y ahora, yo lo cumplo- miró detenidamente esa gota que parecía no querer caer de su agarre-. Deseo… que Clow Reed y yo podamos estar juntos más allá de la muerte…

Movió su copa y lentamente, esa gota final, cayó en la punta de su lengua, tragándola despacio.

Un mareo la remeció, impidiéndole abrir los ojos. Un fuego la quemaba internamente, deteniendo el fluir de su sangre, estrangulando su garganta sin dejarla respirar. Sus sentidos se perdían en innumerables haces de luz centellante y, de un momento a otro; su corazón dejó de latir a la vez que su cuerpo caía despacio sobre el cojín en el cual había estado sentada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watanuki estaba abrochándose el cinturón de su hakama, listo para irse a dormir sin lograrse sacar de la cabeza ese "adiós" que la bruja le dijese hacía tan pocas horas. ¡Sonaba a una despedida de quien quiere desaparecer!, cuando un revoloteo extraño le llamó la atención. Se colocó de pie y abrió rápidamente el biombo del balcón.

Quedó perplejo al mirar que una bandada de mariposas negras se arremolinaban subiendo hacia el cielo y de pronto, una punzada en el pecho lo dejó sin habla.

-Yuuko-san…- sólo atinó a decir, sabiendo que esa corazonada que sentir era concreta-. Adiós, Yuuko-san.

Levantó su mano derecha en señal de despedida y contempló el hermoso ascenso de las mariposas, excepto por una, que se separó del grupo y fue a parar al barandal del balcón de su habitación. La miró con tristeza, acariciando una de sus alas delicadamente. La pequeña movió sus antenas como entendiendo el gesto y de marchó a juntarse con sus demás hermanas.

Kimihiro Watanuki no pudo evitar llorar al observar el último rastro de Yuuko Ichihara en ese mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Te estaba esperando- habló una voz ronca.

Yuuko se alarmó. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar tan oscuro y frío. Por segunda vez en su vida sintió un miedo que aniquilaba cualquier acto racional.

-No temas, soy yo; mariposa- volvió a hablar la misma voz, aproximándose.

La bruja se puso de pie apenas y por reflejo, retrocediendo a lo que fuese que estuviese hablando.

De en medio de la densa bruma que predominaba en todo el lugar, salió una mano blanca que se extendió ante Ichihara. Esa mano la había visto antes y le pertenecía a…

-¿Clow?- le preguntó al aire que empezaba a ponerse denso y mal oliente, obligándola a toser.

-¡Sabía que me reconocerías!, pero sin duda, tu cara de susto es absolutamente impagable. ¡Nunca te había visto así!- contestó el mago, disipando con la agitación de su mano visible, toda la neblina.

La bruja lo vio sonriéndole con la candidez de siempre. Sus ropas eran las mismas con las que lo observó la última vez que apareció en un sueño para ella, despidiéndose para morir.

-Hasta muerto sigues siendo un fastidio- le contestó la otra inexpresivamente.

-Veo que cumpliste _nuestro deseo_. Lo sabía…

-_Las casualidades no existen; sólo lo inevitable _(6)…- completó la mujer por él.

Reed mantuvo la expresión de siempre, sólo que aproximándose hacia su antigua camarada para tomar su mano izquierda, besándola con ternura, como siempre hacia al verla.

-Creímos en el _futuro_ que soñamos y resulto. ¿Crees que debamos creer en _nuestro futuro_ ahora?- apenas y despegó los labios de esa caricia cuando le preguntó eso.

Un rubor leve se apoderó de las mejillas de la bruja, corriendo el rostro al lado contrario.

-No seas cursi…- comenzó a decir, pero algo la detuvo.

Clow giró el cuerpo de su antigua camarada de hechizos con fuerza, acercándola a él, abrazándola contra sí y enmudeciéndola con un beso en los labios. El primero desde que se habían conocido, y que guardaba toda la desesperación y retención que el mago había mantenido por años. No la liberó del primer beso, sino que siguió aferrándola más intensamente sin darse tregua para un respiro.

Permanecieron así, besándose, diciéndose sin palabras lo que postergaron por el bien de los humanos: su propio amor que nació de las bromas y apelativos que se ponían mutuamente. Que creció durante las extenuantes horas de trabajo mágico y se alimentaba de las miradas, de los roces; de las leves insinuaciones que tenían a veces; reprimiéndolas casi al instante por miedo a la tentación. Pero ya no había necesidad de eso. En el mundo nuevo que ambos habitaban ahora, ya no se necesitaba soñar con un _futuro_ casi incierto ni manipular o crear algo para asegurar que ese _futuro_ llegase a concretarse. Sólo necesitaban del otro urgentemente, hablando su propio idioma como siempre lo hacían; entendiéndose como nadie… o como sólo un amor tan grande sembrado de una amistad puede ayudar a comunicarse…

… En ese mundo, donde no existía el mal ni el bien, esos dos que debieron renunciar a sus propios sentimientos por un sueño; ahora eran lo que el _destino _les había negado…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**OMG… asdf… ¿De dónde salió ese final?. Well, tengo mis teorías y las conversé con mi conciencia (que dudo que tenga xD) en una noche de insomnio y dolor de oídos. La verdad es que, como no existen muchas referencias concretas a la verdadera relación de Yuuko y "el fastidio" xD, sólo dejé volar mi imaginación. Creo profundamente que en el fondo- muuuuyyyy en el fondo-, la Bruja Dimensional sí quiere a Clow, aunque no necesariamente lo ame (y se amen mutuamente); así que este final es sólo mi especulación sobre el lazo que forjaron ambos y también es como pienso que podría terminar xxxHOLIC y en su defecto; Tsubasa Chronicle (ya que no habrá tercera temporada en el anime U.u).**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**(1)Kekkai: Barrera espiritual que puede ser creada por personas del alto poder mágico. Esta barrera sí existe en la tienda de Yuuko y es nombrada en el manga.**

**(2)**"… _**que Himawari-chan había sido usada como señuelo**_…"**: Me da la ligera impresión- y sabemos que puede llegar a pasar, porque las CLAMP son impredecibles U.u- que esa especie de "mala vibra" que le "transmite" Himawari a Kimihiro puede también ser un plan oculto y malévolo de Fei Wan Reed (que a estas alturas no me extrañaría que las maestras lo pusieran como un robot o careta de otro personaje aun peor en TC O.o) ya que estoy empezando a enredarme con tanto crossover… así que es SÓLO una especulación mía ñ.ñ.**

**(3)**"_**Ese demonio de cuatro ojos**_**": Denominación textual de Yuuko para con Clow. Pueden encontrarlo en el volumen 2 del manga.**

**(4)**"… _**con**__**suerte; estarás a salvo y tendrás éxito"**_**: Yuuko le dice a Watanuki esa frase en el manga, pero en plural.**

**(5)"_Era una túnica blanca con un diseño oriental en el pecho y en los botones color celeste_": Es el traje con el que común mente sale vestido Clow en las imágenes.**

**(6)"_Las casualidades no existen; sólo lo inevitable_": Otra ida de olla enigmática de Clow xD. Sale tanto en Card Captor Sakura y TC también.**

**El título del fic "Sadame" significa "destino" en japonés y es el nombre de una de las canciones instrumentales del anime X/1999- se las recomiendo porque es muy buena ñ.ñ, tanto la canción como el anime- de las diosas CLAMP y que escuché una y otra vez mientras escribía el fic.**

**DEDICADO:**

**Primero: A mi gran y queridísimo amigo, Lalito-pon. Te debía un fic desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que siempre los lees y me preguntas cuando los continuaré (… algún día xD). Una vez me dijiste que estabas agradecido de haberme conocido y de haber crecido como persona junto a Cristina y a mí, y ahora yo te digo que también estoy muy contenta- y orgullosa por sobretodo- de verte crecer cada día como una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Gracias por alentarme mientras escribía esto y por hacerme reir con nuestras conversaciones xD. Espero verte pronto (para que ese día sea el Apocalipsis xD) y que hayas disfrutado de mi nueva ida de olla literaria xD. Te quiero!!.**

**Segundo: Como siempre, a los fans de xxxHOLIC y Tsubasa, en especial a los que les gusta la pareja Clow/Yuuko y ese amor/odio alcohólico de los dos xD.**

**Ojalá haya sido de su agrado y espero sus opiniones buenas, malas, pésimas y hasta maldiciones. Los ataques físicos serán repelidos por Kuro-rin, la magia negra se las devolverá Clow y el resto se lo dejo a Sorata ñ.ñ. Las opiniones bonitas las recibiré yo personalmente… Es broma; toas las opiniones se aceptan de corazón.**

**Cuídense, les agradezco el leerme!!.**

**Besos!!.**

**ARASHI YUUKO TOMOYO-HIME "FYE" HIMAWARI (especialmente por el tomo 10 del manga de xxxHOLIC Uu) ARISUGAWA KISHUU.**


End file.
